Video cassettes and video cassette players and recorders (VCR's) have wide popularity in the United States and throughout the world.
Many video cassettes are used over and over again, such as, for example, rental video cassettes. Other video cassettes have fewer uses, such as cassettes that are used for stored records that may be used only a few times, for example, less than ten.
Other cassettes have even fewer uses, for example, those that may be widely distributed for advertising. Single or small use cassettes must be made as inexpensive as possible so that the entire package of cassette, reels and recorded tape for holding low use products, such as advertising tapes, may be controlled.
Current cassettes contain a large number of parts, which require several separate manufacturing and assembly steps. A large number of materials go into making up those parts. When it becomes time to discard the cassettes, the products are often crushed and discarded in landfills. Recycling, because of the various materials, is too expensive and difficult.
A need exists for a cassette which is a high quality cassette and which may be quickly and easily made with few steps and which may be conveniently recycled.